Talk:Boll Weevil
Pop Location & Time I'm 0/15 so far. Every spawn that I've witnessed (17 total) spawned very near the western-most tree as stated in the main article. The first 10 or so only spawned during the day. However, I can say for certain, now, that Boll Weevil can spawn at any time of day, and regardless of the presence of campaign. I have not yet reached any conclusion as to weather since I wasn't really watching for that. I'll focus on that next. --Yumeiqian 03:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :* 1/28 finally. No conclusion as to whether Boll Weevil will pop during weather, such as Rain or Lightning. I think I can safely say, however, that I don't remember him spawning during rain. --Yumeiqian 03:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials According to: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Experience - Since I receive 30 or 40 xp each time I have killed this mob, it would be safe to assume that this beetle's level ranges from 56-57. Can anyone confirm that the chart there is correct and not out of date? If so, the level is much lower than is listed. Storme 03:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloable by 75PLD/37NIN. I forgot to use food, and his double attack and TP spamming makes it difficult to use Utsusemi: Ichi. He also hits fast enough that Flash wears off quickly. On one occasion a nearby Stag Beetle linked, and, although they're not difficult, it interfered with shadow casting; so, I called my 53 Soothing Healer NPC to help. Altogether, however, not too difficult. 0/6 so far. --Yumeiqian 17:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::* 0/7 now. This time I had to use Invincible. I got a link again but didn't want to use my Signal Pearl. It was a rough fight and I dropped between 100-200 HP at one point. Try to avoid links.--Yumeiqian 19:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*0/19 now. Fought 3 times with TH1 (myself) and 3 times with TH3 (a friend). Solo'ed on 75PLD/16THF with the help of NPC 53 Soothing Healer. Without the NPC, it might not be worth the risk. This Ring is getting more popular as I've seen more competition as of late. There are really never lots of people, but there's almost always someone camping it. --Yumeiqian 22:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::*0/25 Made the last 3 kills on 75PLD/29THF with 54 Stalwart Shield NPC. My NPC isn't tanking, of course. The point is my current job setup is proving sufficient virtually on its own since my NPC adds little to my damage output. Every fight requires the use of Chivalry but there have been no close calls. Perhaps 75PLD/37THF is safer than I had previously thought. --Yumeiqian 03:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Easily solo'd by THF75/NIN37, much like Dynast Beetle although seems to have more HP and better evasion. Does double attack but has poor acc (i have 277eva + 26 eva). Xet - Shiva :* Soloable by SMN75/WHM37 with Carbuncle, Using "Healing Ruby II" when needed. Killed NM with No Links, But take care, he is tougher than his CN counterpart. Easy fight, but try not to get hate, as NM hits quite hard, alot harder than its counterpart. I suggest Reraise & Stoneskin. I had to ReSummon Twice, But kept Stoneskin up so i could change without problem. (0/2 (So far), Thevenominside 14/1/09) :* Proof the NM has added effect of Blindness on hit attacks ( Only proc'd once in 2 fights ). http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots.php?id=29210 ---Illivatur 21:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :* Just fought him on darksday and it proc'd a lot. Even still it isn't very potent; don't think I missed a single attack the whole time I was blinded --Josephpate :* I've been camping this NM for 10 pops in a row, claimed all but two times. Each time is after 1 hour and 30 minutes and before the 2 hour mark. NEVER has it been exactly 1:30, 1:45, or 2 hours after ToD. It's been at a random time within the 30 minute window between 1 hour 30 minutes after ToD and 2 hours after ToD. So I don't think there are windows personally. If there are windows, than perhaps you need to add 5 minutes or something to ToD? Hope this helps. --Illivatur 15:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :* 0/25 with TH3 so good luck, getting pretty boring now its proven not to give 100hp-100mp with the set >< --Sonicuk 12:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed by PLD/DNC with Merc Sword, very long fight, wasn't in any real threat however until about 5% when it started spamming Power Attack, took me down to about 30%. 30 EXP and no drop. lol XedalOfAsura 20:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed by MNK/NIN easily. Normal hits for around 50-70 damage, TP moves for 120-150 damage. Counterstance not recommended when he drops below 25%, as the TP moves will eat you up fast if not shadow absorbed. Drop rate is awful, so far 0/16, likely 0/17 here soon. Dont believe he has any sort of windows in the 30 minute time frame, but he definitly does spawn between 1.5-2 hours after time of death. --Dunador 22:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::* Update: Am now 0/32 on this. Solo'd him as PLD/NIN pretty easily as well. Dies a bit slower than MNK, but he doesnt hit me for as hard either, plus cures help. Not the best gear, using a Joyeuse and Koenig shield, and Walahra, Swift belt, and Homam feet for haste. Fairly easy fight, killed about 12 times on PLD, hasnt dropped me lower than 600 HP. Am really hoping to see a drop before 0/50 -.- --Dunador 01:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::* went 1/39 on this NM. Finally got a drop x.x --Dunador 18:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :* Decided to do some hunts and this came up on the list. I went 75WHM/NIN to the area where it spawns. Saw it was up and engaged without any buffs. Has poor accuracy but was hitting me for 90ish w/o Protect. Had a link as well from the stag beetle roaming around. Slept that and focused on the NM. Since I had no buffs I decided to bring out my level 68 NPC in stalwart shield mode. NPC had no problem tanking it while I buffed up. I was taking 200ish damage w/o stoneskin from power attack. Hexa strike was doing 650ish damage to it. Could have probably solo'd without NPC if I had full buffs, full MP pool, and refresh sigil. 1/1 on the ring. - Mistagrimm of Valefor Soloed by MNK/DNC easily. Hit him normal hits will say save TP. Also watch it the other bettles link very very easy wont get to be to much to handle unless you argo 2 or 3. ~BigWhite Soloed as 75 bst/whm got other ring 1st drop thought i would go get set 1st go took CC pretty fast so i tossed all the beetles in area til next CC was ready 2nd round CC lasted fight with a slither of life left he seemed to miss alot on that round 3rd try same as 2nd with little more life left on CC 0/3 so far still going ; ; ~Twofistedmarmot I've been soloing this as RDM/BLM all the time, just have to recast Stoneskin constantly and I never un out of mp. 0/25 atm; I think I'll break the record of Dunador ._. --Karakuri 16:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Dunador I'll take over your crown!! 0/32. Killed it 7 times in a row, maybe that's what frustrates me more. Last 3 tries went with a friend COR/THF. Last try I went WAR/DNC and It killed me. It's safer RDM/BLM definetly. Once I reach 0/50 I'll start from zero again and if I reach 0/100 total, I'll call it quits. --Karakuri 07:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Finally 1/39 as well!!! --Karakuri 18:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by lvl 80 SAM/DNC fairly easily. Keep seigan and third eye up and make sure you have full TP before the fight. 1/14 -- Feyvalentine of Caitsith.